


Grocery Store Shenanigans

by DoctorLia



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Joe being an annoying little shit, Like father like son, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: A series of One-Shots surrounding grocery shopping with the Kovac clan.
Relationships: Luka Kovač/Abby Lockhart, Ray Barnett/Neela Rasgotra, Susan Lewis/Chuck Martin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Grocery Store Shenanigans

Joe walked up to Luka and slide his hand into his father's.

"Joe...what are you doing?" Luka asked perplexed.

"Holding your hand." He said in a Duh like manner.

"Yes. I know _that_ , but why are you holding my hand?" He lifted their hands up and shook it in front of his child's face as if to show him what he meant.

"Mom always holds your hand when we're grocery shopping."

"She does. But you're not mom. And you're 17, you haven't held my hand since you were 9."

"What an astute observation, Dr. Kovac. I'm well aware of this fact."

Luka rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, 'Definitely Abby's kid' he thinks before turning fully towards his son, "Don't act cute, just because your mother isn't here."

"EXACTLY! Mom's not here to hold your hand, so I have to do it." He exclaimed as he puffed out his chest.

'Did this little shit just call me incompetent?' "Josip--"

"Dad, why do you think Mom holds your hand?" The younger Kovac interrupted.

Now Luka was more confused then before, "Um, because she loves me?"

Joe rolled his eyes HARD at his father before sighing, "Nooooooo. It's because she is marking her territory. Making sure every woman with the guts to undress you with their eyes knows you're taken."

Luka just blinked at him. Not knowing how to properly respond to his sons claims. "Joe, your mother does _not_ do that."

Joe rolled his eyes again and pointed up at his clueless father, "Pops, you're handsome. You have GREAT hair. If I wasn’t blonde, I'd look exactly like you, minus the eye color of course, so I _know_ what I'm talking about. We’re both very hot individuals."

Luka furrowed his brow, not knowing how to take the compliment, but gave his son a confused smile anyway, "Uh, ok. But how would _you_ holding my hand help you...mark your mom's territory?"

"It's not. But if women see you holding hands with a very attractive young man, maybe they'll think you're gay and have a young lover and they’ll leave you alone." Joe was confident in his explanation.

Luka just stared down at his son and, once again, blinked down at him. He didn't know how to handle this so he just shook his son's hand off of his own, turned and pushed the cart further down the aisle.

"Oh, come on! I'm a great catch! Also easy on the eyes! You should be proud to have me on your arm!" Joe yelled behind him causing EVERYONE to look in their direction and stare.

Luka turned a lovely shade of red as Joe continued following him through the store expressing how great he was and how he just wanted to hold his hand. 'He's DEFINITELY my son.' He thought once Joe finally stopped talking and settled for holding onto the cart and glaring at any woman that dared to walk by them. 'Abby is gonna laugh her ass off.'

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and leave some kudos


End file.
